For an operating mechanism of a gas circuit breaker, use is generally made of a pneumatic operating mechanism and a hydraulic operating mechanism for obtaining operational ability by making use of an air pressure and an oil pressure, respectively, and a spring operating mechanism for obtaining operational ability by freeing the compressive force of a spring as an elastic body.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-29004 (Patent Document 1), there is described an example of a gas circuit breaker using a spring as a driving source. This gas circuit breaker is made up such that an opening unit tank, a link mechanism unit, and an operating mechanism are disposed in the lateral direction so as to be adjacent to each other, and a gas-sealed chamber communicating with the opening unit tank is formed between the opening unit tank and the operating mechanism. The purpose of adopting such a configuration described as above is to provide a gas circuit breaker capable of efficiently reducing leakage of an insulating gas inside the opening unit tank, while reducing a dimension in height.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-294363 (Patent Document 2), there is described a gas circuit breaker as another example of the gas circuit breaker using a spring as a driving source. With this gas circuit breaker, it is intended that spots for mounting an auxiliary control unit, etc., in a spring operating mechanism, are altered as appropriate according to the configuration of the breaker, thereby causing the center axis of the tank to be substantially coincidental with the center of the spring operating mechanism, while enhancing operability and maintainability of the operating mechanism, thereby implementing well-balanced miniaturization of the gas circuit breaker as a whole.
With respective configurations of the Patent Documents 1 and 2, however, an operation direction of the spring as the driving source is orthogonal to that of a contact point of an opening unit, so that a link mechanism becomes complicated, posing a problem of deterioration in efficiency of energy for driving the contact point of the opening unit.
Further, the spring as the driving source is housed in a guide or a case, however, the spring as the driving source is butted against the guide or the case when the spring as the driving source is activated because the guide or the case is supported in a cantilever state against an enclosure to thereby cause the guide or the case to undergo vibration, resulting in the problem of deterioration in efficiency of the energy for driving the contact point of the opening unit.
Furthermore, with the gas circuit breaker shown in the Patent Document 2, since a link mechanism for connection between the spring operating mechanism and the opening unit is not provided with an adjustable portion, it is difficult to adjust a wipe amount at the contact point of the opening unit, in the field where a product is installed, thereby causing a problem with maintainability.
It is an object of the invention to solve those problems, and more specifically, the invention intends to provide a gas circuit breaker capable of realizing miniaturization by total-height control, suppression of vibration at the time of an operation, and enhancement in maintainability, and a gas insulated switchgear using the same.